Rough & Smooth by: BigBoy911
by BigBoy911
Summary: A new kid in a new school looks to make some new friends and maybe meet someone special


CHAPTER 1

"Richard!" a woman yelled

"Its time to get ready for school"

"Ok mum" Richard replied back. He got up out of bed and opened his blinds. It was a warm day, with the sun out, shining.

Richard was starting a new school, Normie High a school with a very good reputation. He was in year 8, high school and was ready to make some new friends and maybe meet someone special.

"RICHARD HURRY UP!" his mum screamed

"I'm coming" he yelled back. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen where his mum was making breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" his mum asked

"Good" he replied.

"You excited for school?"

" No, not really"

"Well, why not"

"I'm just nervous that's all"

"Ok, well when your done eating go and get ready"

"Ok Mum,"

Richard packed all of his school supplies and laptop.

CHAPTER 2

The radio was singing Don't Mine at Night in the car.

Richard was on his way to Normie High excited but nervous hoping that he wouldn't be bullied for being the new kid. When he arrived he jumped out of the car after saying goodbye to his mom.

"Normie High," he said proudly "I can't wait to make new friends "

Richard walked into the school's main doors and a burst of light blinds him. When it passes He sees the long hallway with all the lockers and classroom doors.

"Wow," he said

" I can't wait to make some new friends," he said hopefully.

He started walking down the hallway to go to the office were his guide is waiting.

He opened the office door were his guide and the principle was waiting.

"Richard?" The principal said

"Yes" he responded

"Welcome to Normie High in your principle Adam. So... what do you think?"

"Its good"

"Good. Anyway, this is your guide Michel he will be guiding you through the school and hopefully, you will grow to be friends" Michel was tall and had hairy legs, he waved. Richard looked at him and saw that he was unbelievably handsome and blushed.

"Hi," Michel said in a deep sexy voice

"H-h-hi" Richard stuttered back.

CHAPTER 3

Richard and Michel exited the office and started walking down the hallway. As Michel started to give the guide Richard couldn't help but think about how handsome Michel was and his eyes started to go down to his crotch area, but then Michel looked at him and he pulled his head straight up away from that area

"So what do you think of the school so far," Michel asked in his deep voice

"a-a-ah pretty good so far" Richard responded nervously

"Do you have any friends?"

"No"

"You can hang out with my group"

"That would be amazing... but would they like me?"

"I'm sure they would love you"

Michel flashed a smile at Richard making him blush ten times harder and giving him a little erection.

CHAPTER 4

At lunch, Michel introduced Richard to his friend group

"Richard this is George, Alex and Tomas"

"Hi," They said

"Hi" Richard responded

"Richard is new here so we need to be nice to him and show him around," Michel said

"Ok," the group responded

The group went out next to the playground, Richard staying near Michel, trying not to blush.

Richard wanted to ask Michel something but didn't have enough courage to say it. They finished the day all while still having Richard sticking around Michel. At the end of the day, Richard said goodbye to Michel and his new friends and hoped back into his mum's car.

"How was your day," Richard's mum asked

"Good" Richard responded in an extremely happy tone

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yea, a whole group actually"

"Well that's nice" Richard drove home and after dinner went to bed, he tried to go to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about how handsome Rory was MICHEL, MICHEl, MICHel, MIChel, MIchel, Michel, michel...

CHAPTER 5

Richard woke up the next day excited to spend the day with his new friends and... Michel he got dressed had breakfast got his stuff ready and went to school. He found Michel and the gang and talked until they had to go to class after class. At lunch, Richard found his friends and they sat near the playground. Richard really wanted to ask Michel something but before he didn't has the courage but he stored up enough to ask him

"Hey Michel," Richard said

"Yeah?" Michel replied

"D-d-do you wanna come over for a sleepover"

"Sure sounds fun"

"Really"

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Ok how about on Saturday 12 am"

"Ok I can work with that"

"Cool see you then"

"See you then"

After that lunch ended and they went to there classes. Richard went home and was incredibly nervous and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 6

Richard woke up nervous for the sleepover but also excited, he got dressed, had breakfast and cleaned his room. After that, he played video games to kill the time. At 12 am on the dot the doorbell rang Richard dropped his controller and ran downstairs to the door, he calmed himself down and opened the door and sure enough Michel was there he was wearing a Normie High T-shirt "Hi" Michel said in his signature deep voice

"H-h-hi" Richard studded back

"God is so handsome," Richard thought to himself, blushing and getting a boner. They hanged out and played video games through the day until they started to get ready for bed. Richard wanted to kiss him but he knew he couldn't as he doesn't feel the same way. They started to talk and got onto the subject of relationships somehow, Richard said that he had a crush on a girl called Olivia but then Michel said something that caught Richard off-guard.

"Im.. kinda gay," said Michel nervously

"..." A moment of silence passed across them

"I'm gay as well" Richard finally responded

"That's not all"

"Not all?"

"I like you"

Richard is blushing in shock and he turns towards Michel and sees that he's blushing as well

"I... I like you to" Richard responded.

"..." There was another moment of silence between them. All of a sudden they both sat up and looked at each other and started leaning in and then there lips touched. They were kissing witch turned into more kissing passionate kissing like they were both waiting for this and were savouring it. Slowly Richard was pushed onto his bed with Michel on top of him, they turned over putting Richard on top of Michel. Richard and Michel's clothing started to come of Richard's kissing going down his neck to his chest Richard's hand started crawling up Michel's hairy legs going up to his hip and started to go to his crotch. Richard was exploring Michel's forest. Michel chuckled and flipped him over having Richard bending over his bed no with all their clothes of Michel started putting his fully erected penis into Richard's anus forcing him to let out a groan they stopped there and put their clothes back on and went into Richard's bed and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 7

They woke up the next morning and got dressed out of there PJ's. On the way out of the house, they kissed one last time and said goodbye.


End file.
